


Any Means Necessary

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa needs his help, even if it means getting Jack onside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Any Means Necessary  
> Characters: Ianto and Jack  
> Rating: 15+  
> Challenge: Gilt/Guilt  
> Summary: Lisa needs his help, even if it means getting Jack onside.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is for Lisa. Ignoring the twisted feeling in his stomach Ianto lets Jack kiss him. Jack's hands slide lower and Ianto presses himself against Jack. The more distracted Jack is the easier it will be to help Lisa.

He wasn't enjoying this despite the traitorous reaction from his body. Ianto can feel that Jack's hard too. How far can he take this?

Jack grips his erection, Ianto lets him. He thrusts into Jack's hand making all the right noises. He should reciprocate, palms Jack's cock through his trousers. If he plays this right he can win Jack over completely.


End file.
